Dai Amagami
by Centurious The Azure
Summary: "I'm so screwed..." That's sorta Daisuke Shinano's mantra. Since he started living with his cousin Haruka, that became his motto. Maybe not so much as he think he is. There's always something, or someone better ahead. OC/? Jun/Haru


**Dai Amagami**

**Prologue: My life might not be so screwed... **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Amagami. Period. If I did, you know how much cash I'd make? No need to think there. All I own is Daisuke Shinano. Nothing else. On with the story!

XXXX

He woke up every morning like always. Slowly… Desperately battling his low blood pressure. Daisuke Shinano had always had a hard time with mornings. He lazily strode to the shower. Scowling at the closed door, he knocked on the door hard. "Oi…" Daisuke shouted over the loud shower. Even then, his cousin had always been hard of hearing. Maybe not sucky hearing… A general hair brained thought process was to blame. Not that either was much better. "Haruka, don't use up the hot water! Alright?"

"Okay!" A too sugary voice chirped from behind the door. It was ungodly how cheerful she was even at this crappy hour. The seemingly endless chattering of the shower stopped. He heard the curtain rollers pull back violently against the shower rod. Wet feet squelched on the tiled floor at a too quick pace. "It's all yours!" Haruka Morishima's wet navy haired head, his older second cousin, peaked out from behind a slightly cracked door. Maybe a bit more than simply her head. Her slim fame wrapped in a light blue towel… Daisuke felt his face go hot. All of her voluptuous curves were barely concealed underneath the thin fabric.

"What the heck are you doing, Haruka?!" Stammering, Daisuke's eyes shot away. The sight wasn't so bad, but she was his cousin! Dammit! He knew Haruka hardly had any shred of shame. That was a fact he learned within the first 5 minutes of walking in her house. It was happening! Again! Many guys, probably every single guy on the planet, would've said he was lucky. No, he was simply screwed.

He could see Haruka smirking even though he didn't look her in he face. Not that he could in this state he couldn't… "Morning, cousin~." Haruka greeted too cheerfully, ignoring his protests. A peck on the cheek. No slap or stereotypical scream. A simple sisterly kiss to somebody she considered family. Daisuke felt himself go even redder._ Just family_, he reminded himself. Haruka slipped past him, humming a song to herself. It was a great day to be her, as usual. Daisuke wondered how she did it.

Daisuke entered the bathroom. Still totally dumb founded. Running on fumes… All he really could think of were those curves. He had to slap himself in the face several times to get that beautiful yet ugly image out of his head.

That was how Daisuke generally started his day. Generally so screwed.

XXXX

'Morning, Daisuke!"

Daisuke sighed. "Morning, Miya…" He looked to Miya Tachibana. His classmate and another member of the ungodly hyper morning club. He guessed he was pretty much the president by this point. Not elected. Shanghaied into the position. Miya became his friend mostly out of convenience. They let each other cheat off of the other's tests when either was truly desperate. It kinda grew since he transferred Kibitou a year ago. He'd never admit never she was possibly his best friend in the entire school. Not to her face.

Miya frowned. Concerned about his downer mood. "You shouldn't be so down, Daisy! Just look!" She gestured animatedly to all of creation, Cheshire grin killing her frown. "Not a cloud in the sky! It's not really that cold! Oh, and look! There's a group of cats walking towards the park! They look happy!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes. He deadpanned his objection. "Firstly, don't call me Daisy. Second, it's still colder than your brother's weird hiding place when he's cuddling in there with Masayoshi-senpai. Third, those cats are trying to get away from you. Your reputation as a serial groper is even known to the animals…"

"Hey!" Two voices at the same time snapped. Junichi, the elder of the Tachibana siblings, glared over at him. Miya did the same, probably intending to scratch him like a cat… He could imagine her laughing an evil, "Nishishi~". Luckily, she wouldn't do that in front of her loving older brother. He'd have to prepare for punishment later. Damn his too reliable memory for knowing the truth. Selective amnesia would've been a nice case to have right now…

Junichi, he was strange guy… Weird, but likable. Weirder still was how Daisuke came to know him. Let's say he had a bad case of being in the right place at the wrong time. Let's just say it involved his Senpai, plus Umehara, crouching in a stairwell with few certain magazines boys normally favor. A few girls were walking up… And well, they ended up owing him more than either could pay off in their entire lifetimes. Man, did he take advantage of their 'kindness'. Junichi was his only male friend… Girls, for some reason, flocked to them. Always the weird ones. He guessed he shared a common bond with his Senpai because of that.

Junichi was clearly very cross. A couple of issues needed to cleared up. Masayoshi Umehara materialized as per usual to offer his gifts of, well… visual treats not fit for innocent eyes. He guessed that's why he vanished with his Captain in toe. Cursed by the day Miya find out… Scratches for everyone, probably including him. Mostly just because she thought he enjoyed those things. He enjoyed a good scratch or two, hopefully from a pretty girl.

Miya's inscrutable smile returned. The light in her dark eyes danced playfully. "Haruka-Senpai giving you trouble again, Daisuke?" That single question had so many wrong implications…. It just wasn't funny. Her eye brows waggled suggestively. He bit back a groan rising in his throat. Daisuke generally wanted to tell Miya to forget about it. He snorted to himself. This girl wouldn't take no as an answer even if her stupid question brought around the Apocalypse.

He shrugged, adjusting the messenger bag strap hanging off of his shoulder. "You really don't know the half of it. And no…" He eyed her flatly, his voice equally as dull. "I'm not giving you any dirt. I already have enough going against me."

"C'mon!" Miya pushed him lightly with a single hand. Somehow, that was suppose to get him to give up the ghost. "You know I need my daily dose to start the day off right!"

"Hell no…"

"C'mon, Daisy!" Another push.

A sigh. "At first I found your tenaciousness charming. Now, it's plain annoying. Vanish will ya?"

A mischievous giggle from Miya. "Nishishi~. You know you're stuck with me."

He crossed his arms, a slight smile playing on his lips. That might be the best she got out of him all day. "Maybe I should arrange an exorcism… A crack team of priests from all religious denominations should be able to cast your curse back into the void. My luck will finally clear up, then."

"I'm not a evil spirit!" She feigned hurt. Frowning playfully. "I'm Miya!"

"All the more reason for me to do it." He made a cross from fingers. "Be gone evil spirit!" Daisuke blinked, making his own efforts to fake surprise. "You're still here…"

Miya snickered. As did Daisuke. A fit of laughs broke out between the two. Daisuke was glad he had a decent friend like Miya to keep his spirits up. Reminded him his moments in Kibitou all the more real. His experience with homes were never long lasting. Having busy parents meant jumping from one city to the next. One country to the next. He'd lived in so many places as a kid. Daisuke honestly couldn't recall all of them. Kibitou became his first real home in years.

Daisuke felt a smile creep up onto his lips. A genuine one.

_I guess I'm not_ so_ screwed... I hope it stays like this forever…_

XXXXX

A/N: Morning folks, this is my Amagami fic. I've been pondering this for a while... I normally write actiony pieces. Slice of life is entirely new to me. I just thought I'd post this Randomly. My OC, Daisuke Shinano, will be the central character in this fic. Junichi Tachibana will still be appearing. Heck, I might even write an arc from his perspective. I am a pretty big fan of the Haruka/Junichi pairing. Novelizing that arc might be pretty interesting. I'm not sure how many arcs will be done here. The only real plans I have are for a few arcs with Ai, Sae, maybe Miya. I might expand into some of his Senpai. I know I'm a big fan of Hibiki... Kaoru is another favorite. Eh, who knows? Let's see where this takes us! Read, and enjoy!


End file.
